Heroe Sin Amistad
by Flutter of Feathers
Summary: After a war-torn Wizarding world comes to grips with its lost heroes, Hermione finds a hero of her very own. DMHG, MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After a war-torn Wizarding world comes to grips with its lost heroes, Hermione finds a hero of her very own. Rated M for a reason… **

Hermione awoke when she heard her stomach grumble loudly. Instinctively she clasped her arm over her belly, and rose from her makeshift bed. Bleary-eyed, she snatched her wand from the dirty ground and apparated to a random place that she had seen on one of her many treks for food. She only pictured large, shady trees, a cobblestone drive, and a street lined with shops.

She would wander the streets, memorizing where she had gleefully found a half-eaten apple and other scraps of food so she could just keep apparating. Just keep running. Hermione brushed the tangled and muddy hair out of her eyes, distantly remembering when her hair used to be silky curls that framed her round face.

Her face was anything but round now, and was completely gaunt. The lack of color on her cheeks made her almost unrecognizable. Her youthful glow had left her face and the rest of her once curvy body. Her hands were disgustingly dirty all the time, and she cringed at her current state. These were sad times for the Wizarding world, or so she thought. She really had no idea where she was in Muggle London, nor did she care. She had no idea what the date or time of day it was. Again, nor did she care. Ever since the dark day that Voldemort had overthrown all of the Ministry's authority, Hermione had become a nomad in order to save her life. She did not know what was going on in the Wizarding world nowadays, but she feared that it was as dank and dreary as it was when she left it. With a melancholy look on her face she thought, 'But what life am I saving? Is this really living?'

Everyone she knew had either been incarcerated or killed at the hands of the Death Eaters. Her parents were murdered in their car when they were driving home from King's Cross Station at the start of Hermione's seventh year. When she heard the news, she remembered her utmost distress, which caused her to faint on the spot. She didn't eat for weeks afterwards, and everyone could see her swollen, red eyes after bouts of crying. This worried those closest around her, although they all knew her inner strength. What would they all think of her now? A brief glint of shame crossed her eyes as she knocked over a pile of rubbish.

However, as soon as her friends had been put into Azkaban for defying the Dark Lord, or been captured and put into seemingly endless dungeons, Hermione knew it was time to make her escape. Although she could have changed her appearance and rejoined the Wizarding world, she had no access to the funds that she had accumulated at Gringott's after her parents' untimely demise. Any attempt at this would have caused the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters to renew their search for her. She would have been homeless and even more miserable due to the random killings that always happened at the hands of the Death Eaters. She would have lived in constant fear if she returned, so she was forced to stay in Muggle London as she could blend in with the masses of homeless people.

Hermione painfully walked down the cobblestone alley, picking lightly at the rubbish bins that lined the sordid way. She admitted to herself that she was no good at being homeless as her cleanliness always came first. She was always scared to pick up a moldy piece of bread, or to steal whatever food a rat had dragged out of the bins. Being the brightest witch of her age had made her a bit haughty when it came to digging through disgusting heaps of mold and disease.

Her feet were scarred from innumerable blisters that she just stopped caring for. Before, she would attempt to bandage them up and use magic to heal them but nowadays she simply had no energy. She was slowly dying from living on the streets. Hermione often thought that she had no reason to live any longer as everyone thought she was long deceased. 'Do they still care…do they still look for me?' She looked behind her and cursed as she left a small blood trail. "Scourgify!" Hermione weakly exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the sad little red spots on the cobblestones. It would not do for some stupid Muggle to follow and discover her. After all, she was supposed to be dead to the Muggle world and "missing" to the Wizarding world, which made things complicated. She grimaced as they only faded slightly. So much for being so powerful.

Sitting down in an alley that was quite a ways from the street, Hermione picked at her destroyed clothing and attempted to eat a sandwich that she had found. However, the smell around her only made her gag and she sighed at her condition. 'Look at yourself. What has become of me? What am I going to do?'

Just as she was contemplating whether it was worth it to live through these miserable conditions, a door opened nearby, causing Hermione to start. She cowered a little, ashamed that she had to live in hiding like this. 'Heh… you'll probably blend in with the dirt anyways…'

Just as she was going to get up to try and scamper away, a blond haired young man appeared before her. She hadn't heard his footfalls. But then again, she really didn't have the strength to pay attention to her surroundings. She bit her lip and again tried to smush herself into the bags of garbage that she was sitting against. She cursed as they made a rustling noise, catching the attention of the tall man in front of her.

Hermione gasped and tried to bring air into her lungs, but everything had become cold. Her stomach felt like lead and her hands turned into ice. She was looking into steel blue eyes, which had always held a hint of grey. Whereas before they were always malicious, right now they just looked surprised and a bit shocked.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?!" The young man's calm voice echoed in the homeless woman's ears, but she could not determine what he was saying. She fell forward and retched into the gutter before his feet.

"M-Malfoy…"

Draco caught the dirty little thing before her forehead smacked against the cobblestones (something Hermione would have preferred than this utter humiliation and fear.)

'She fainted…' Draco picked up the girl and apparated to his estate, his face etched with a permanent expression of disbelief. He had stumbled across the Hermione Jane Granger, once hero to the Wizarding world, and thought to be dead. He laid the supposedly-dead-woman on a chaise in the front room of his manor and summoned three house elves to attend to her.

"Marta, fetch Miss Granger some clothes. No, none of my mother's old things. Something suitable for a young lady. Rotty, draw up a bath and make sure that she is taken care of. She has not eaten for Merlin knows how long." He paused to take a breath, and ran his fingers through his pale locks. This was a lot to take in. "And Willy please make something for her to eat. Anything that she wants when she is conscious."

Draco dismissed the three diminutive creatures and all but sprinted up the stairs to his study. He perused past Daily Prophets for all news regarding the elusive Hermione Granger. None had shown that she was ever spotted, seen, captured, killed, or maimed. There was simply no news about her. She was an afterthought in everyone's mind now that she was thought to be dead.

Although when the Dark Lord was in power, he refused to think that the bright witch was deceased, and clearly did not underestimate her. Although Voldemort was ignorant and misguided by prejudice, he knew well not to underestimate an enemy. However, the Dark Lord had long been deposed by Draco Malfoy, so he wondered why the witch had not come out of hiding at that time.

He thumbed through the paper that contained this headline, "Malfoy: Savior to us All?", and shrugged at the story that was written. It really wasn't everything that the Daily Prophet chalked it up to be. The old fool was simply getting annoying with his dark, demonic presence looming over the Wizarding world. Draco did not answer to anyone, and he had seen the light about Voldemort's beliefs regarding blood status. So, he simply had done away with the disgusting things that were keeping him alive and freed the Order members from Azkaban. The only wizards and witches to take their places were Death Eaters that did not fall in rank under Draco.

A pop of apparition startled Draco to drop the Daily Prophet that was hanging loosely in his hands. "Master, the young miss is done with her bath and is wanting to see master. I have put miss in the Amethyst room."

"Excellent choice, Rotty, thank you." Draco dismissed the house elf in a friendly manner, not in the cruel way that his father would deal with them. Draco had become a changed man after he was rid of the influence that his father had over him. The man was no good to the Malfoy name and he fully intended to right the wrongs that had occurred due to his family.

Granger could probably be the first.

He skipped every other step when he made his way to the Eastern wing of the manor, where most of the bedrooms resided. The Western wing was mostly untouched as this was the wing that his father and the Death Eaters had taken over. After a few quick strides, he rapped assertively on Hermione's door and listened for the rustling inside.

"J-just a minute…" Hermione weakly replied. She padded over on the soft carpeting to the door. When Rotty had first taken her to this room, after rousing her with a nice bath, she deemed it absolutely breath-taking. The entire room had a light purple and creamy theme, causing her hand to float to her mouth as she stood absolutely flabbergasted. There was a cream-colored loveseat against the huge plane of glass that could not even be called a window, and she was mesmerized by the lavender silk curtains that let in the sun's rays. The bed was extremely fluffy and covered with a purple satin comforter that looked as if she could simply sink into it and never wake up.

Hermione tentatively placed her hand on the metal doorknob, and shook slightly. "Granger, it's alright. Open the door." She closed her eyes and slowly opened the door to see Draco Malfoy standing behind it. Hermione quickly looked at the ground and fidgeted with her hands before she looked up at Draco's gaze.

Hermione looked so different to him. She had lost that carefree, girly appearance that had gotten her so much attention during her last year of Hogwarts. She appeared skittish and very unlike the headstrong woman that he had begun to respect. He cleared his throat; the tension was stifling.

"Would you like to come eat?" Draco offered his arm to the small girl, but was not offended when she did not place her small hand on him. It was too much, he guessed. She weakly nodded and he led her to the dining area.

Hermione had little time to look around at the grandeur of Malfoy Manor while she was fainted in the hands of little house elves. However, she did look now.

She expected the Manor to be as dark as it was said to be, but Malfoy seemed to have done some redecorating. Sunlight cascaded over every staircase, portrait, chaise, Oriental rug, and lavish furnishing. It looked very fitting for a "manor" rather than a place where Dark revels occurred. Hermione shuddered and followed the young man in front of her.

Draco pulled out her chair, and then helped her get situated. He felt pity when he looked at her stick thin body that was completely engulfed in the white tunic dress that Marta had picked out. She looked washed out, although her cheeks were flushed from what he deemed to be shame.

He had barely spoken a word to the small creature that was sitting next to him, feebly trying to feed herself. He was surprised that she had not gotten pneumonia or something worse from being exposed to the elements.

"Erm…um…Granger I'd like to help you, you know. Get better." Draco coughed out a simple statement, but it caused Hermione to turn her frame to regard him.

"But…won't you be killed for this or something?" Hermione had still thought that the Dark Lord reigned, but then again she had been in hiding for a couple of years now. Draco's quizzical look caused her to retreat again until he realized that he was embarrassing her.

"Gr-Hermione, the Dark Lord is gone now. Everything has been restored while you were in hiding, although I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it." The look of awe that crossed Hermione's face was refreshing. She could still show spirit and emotion. "Did you do it?" She asked simply.

"I had help from your friends." He replied.

"My friends?! They're alive? They're out of Azkaban? What are they doing? Are they looking for me? Do they know I'm here?" Hermione blurted out so many questions that she had to pause and catch her breath. When she was on the streets she didn't have anyone to talk to so this was a bit of an exerting task in itself.

"Please, don't tax yourself. I don't know what your friends are doing but I DO know that they haven't been looking for you. No one has. Everyone has thought you to be dead except for me and Voldemort." Draco bluntly told Hermione just about everything she had missed since she was all but wiped off the face of the Earth.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "But wouldn't they want to know for sure? Don't they…miss me?" Her whole body began to shake. What of Ron? Did he still love her?

"I…I'll contact them for you and arrange a meeting. Although, I believe it would be best for you to regain your health here rather than move in with one of those dunderheads. I can hardly imagine that they'd care for you after these atrocities." Draco's arrogance shone through as he tossed back his silvery-blond hair. He was dissatisfied when Hermione nodded weakly. Who was he to force her to stay here?

"That is to say, Granger…you can leave whenever you want. But I'd like to see you make a full recovery under my wing. I owe you a lot." Draco looked at her sincerely and gently rested his hand on her fragile wrist for a second or two. He didn't want her to recoil or think him to be a threat to her. He really did owe her her life for she and her stupid friends were the ones who gave him the courage to escape his father's clutches.

"I...um…I have done nothing for you Malfoy." She started to fidget and get uncomfortable. This was going to be hard on them both as Hermione found it hard to not be sheepish, and Draco wanted to bring her out of her shell.

"Right, well we can talk about that another time. Can I show you around?"

Without waiting for an answer, Draco rose and took Hermione gently by the arm in order to show her things that he knew she would enjoy about the Manor. He showed her the great library that also gave Draco a fair amount of joy, and the stables in which his prized horses resided. After he thought that he was over-exerting his knew companion, he returned her to the Manor and showed her back to her room.

"Goodnight Granger." Draco smiled briefly before retreating to his own room. He hung around a bit and pressed his ear to the door and heard faint crying. Had he done something wrong? He wasn't sure. He decided that after reading a bit he would return to check up on her. This was probably too much for the girl and he resented the fact that he had been so eager to show off for her. Even though she held miniscule resemblance to the old Hermione, he still thought her beautiful and spirited.

He would bring that back to her.

Hermione was engaged in a fitful sleep as soon as she had stopped sobbing. The humiliation of this situation had been too much. Why did Malfoy of all people have to find her in this state? It was like getting bad marks on an exam and having to tell Malfoy about it. He was seeing her at her lowest. This was not how a proud Gryffindor was supposed to appear.

After Malfoy perused a particular advanced potions book that had been gifted to him by Severus Snape, he lightly tiptoed back to Hermione's room and slowly opened the door.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the familiar dark hair splayed out across her satin pillow, and her small frame swallowed up by the lush blankets. He gently pulled them back to slide in next to her, and was happily surprised when she nuzzled her head into his chest. His arms came to rest chastely on the small of her back, while her tiny ones were fisted at his chest.

He fell asleep smiling.

--Well that was Chapter 1! I hope this was good enough for you guys! Please review, I love it! The title means "Hero without Friendship", which will be explained. I think it is pretty self-explanatory though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :) I tried to update as quickly as possible. **

**Chapter 2**

**Heroe Sin Amistad**

**By: Flutter of Feathers**

Hermione hadn't felt this deliciously warm in quite a while. She exaggerated her yawn and stretched out her muscles, which had already begun to atrophy from malnutrition. She froze when she felt a strong arm pull her tighter into a warm body. Hermione became extremely frightened at this moment and began to tremble, with her eyes completely filled with unshed tears.

Draco was awoken from his heavenly sleep by this said trembling, and immediately sat up in bed to see what was the matter. 'Probably a nightmare...' He pitied the little bundle that was silent in his arms the whole of the night, and was startled when she attempted to force himself off of her. She curled up into a tighter ball until all he could see was her unruly brown hair.

"Granger, calm down it's just me. Don't you remember? You're in Malfoy Manor. I don't know if you've had a nightmare or something, but please calm down. I'll keep you safe." Draco attempted to gently turn her body towards him, but she began to sob in the most terrified way imaginable. Draco's cheeks flushed with emotion at her display, and he quickly let go of her. He was not so good at this, he admitted to himself.

"Pl-please get out... What are you doing sleeping with me? I was not aware that I was brought here for that purpose... Please... let me go... please..." Hermione continued to plead with Draco until he could take no more of it. It was truly a pathetic sight. Even though he had usually practiced a look of stoicism, this situation pulled at his heartstrings. Hermione fidgeted as he gazed at her, pulling her pajama shirt down as she was exposing some of her creamy skin. She bit her lip and hazarded a glance in his direction.

"Look, that is not what I was trying to do. I truly just want you to get better and reenter the Wizarding world with dignity." Draco hung his head, he should not have intruded even though this was his house. "I was trying to offer you some comfort because I heard you crying last night. I just want to make things better." Draco was surprised that this is what Granger thought immediately. She was not going to be his plaything, by no means. He didn't know what she was here for, but he would be here for her.

"But why? You owe me nothing! I've been nothing but a coward since I've gone into hiding. I was utterly humiliated when you found me on the streets in my dirt and grime." Hermione shook in her anger, and fisted her small hands into the comforter. She watched as her tears created little dots on the silkiness, and felt even worse for messing up the beautiful room he had for her. She cried with more fervor.

"I-I might as well be your plaything, I deserve none of this...!"

"Don't say such things, Hermione."

Draco's hands unfurled hers as he tried to offer her some comfort. Why was he trying to help her so fervently? After all, if he owed Granger something that meant that he owed the Weasel and Potter something too. He scowled. They didn't deserve anything if they weren't willing to look for the damned girl. Some Golden Trio they turned out to be.

"Hermione, the whole Wizarding WORLD owes you! You were the brains behind every Order attack, behind every "Golden fucking Trio adventure" and I KNOW that you haven't been given the credit yet." Hermione looked up at his angry grey eyes, surprised that they held such depth when she only knew them to be stoic pools of emptiness.

"You have never been accredited with what you have done during the war. The Ministry is back on its feet and has already issued Order of Merlins, FIRST CLASS, to your bloody friends. But there was no mention of your name." Draco brushed his hair back, it was a habit that he formed when he was stressed out. He thought back to the banquet held in the heroes' honor, and was sickened when the amazing witch was not mentioned. He fought back the bile that rose in his throat. Even though they were the "side of the Light," they looked quite evil to him at that moment.

The Order of Merlin was to be given out to people who helped Muggles, but it seemed that when they ignored Hermion Granger's efforts, the meaning of the award became distorted.

"I don't deserve anything...I did nothing...I'm a coward. A bloody coward..." Tears fell anew from Hermione's cheeks, and she seemed to gain an unhealthy pallor. Draco could see her slipping away, and he was completely helpless when it came to these things. He drew her up in his arms, vowing to make her see how he saw her. He could not rest until this was done.

"Hermione, you may not know how I hold you in such high esteem, but sooner or later you will find out." While the Ministry may have thought that the missing witch was worthless, Draco knew the truth.

--

The next time Hermione awoke, Draco was nowhere to be found. She clambered out of bed and tried to remember where the bathroom was. She figured that she ought to have some "Hermione-time" while Draco wasn't constantly trying to make sure she was okay. She found the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. After adding some soap to make a luxurious bubble bath, she slipped off her clothes and sunk into the warm water.

Draco's efforts were endearing, and she never knew that he could possess so much kindness. Every once in a while he would still tease her, but it was none of the remarks that he would throw at her during their school years. Those remarks were meant to break her and humiliate her, while these were meant to cheer her up.

She sung quietly while she bathed herself in the oversized tub, again not noticing the beauty of Draco's abode. When the house elf was busy trying to clean her up, she had been too mortified and half-conscious to be aware of the beauty around her. The floors were a pristine white marble while the rest of the bathroom also had a lavender color theme. Maybe this was to be her own personal bathroom.

When she was finished, she felt her stomach grumble as if telling her that it was angry because it had gotten used to the amazing food the house elves made for her. She laughed slightly, and wondered how or where she would get some breakfast. How long would she be able to enjoy this treatment?

Hermione charmed her hair to dry, and noticed that it already looked healthier. While she was still sickly looking, her cheeks were slightly pink and her skin was regaining its glow. When she returned, she found that one of the house elves had laid out a cute outfit for her, and she quickly donned the skinny black jeans and cream cardigan. She slipped on the delicate slingbacks that were placed next to the bed, and smiled at Draco's generosity.

There was a piece of paper upon her mahogany nightstand, which had her name upon the front in slanted writing. "Hm, I don't think this was there before..." Hermione opened the note gingerly, not wanted to smudge the perfect handwriting inside.

_Hermione, _

_I have gone to speak to the branch of the Ministry that is in charge of giving out war honors and such. I trust that you will be able to entertain yourself. I have left some Galleons with Marta should you wish to go shopping for any female things you will need. I should be back by dinner, I will see you then._

_Yours,_

_DM_

Hermione set down the note that held Draco's usual arrogance. 'So that's where it has been hiding this whole time...' Hermione giggled to herself and wondered whether or not she could go out and spend Draco's money. After all, she didn't know how much time she had here and she didn't want to be owing him any money.

She decided to stay in the Manor for the day, and wait until he was home to discuss her situation. She feebly made her way to the library, cursing the size of Draco's accomodations. Just walking down the corridor strained her weak body, but she welcomed the comfort of the Malfoy library.

She gasped when she took in the grandeur of the room that she decided to spend the rest of her time in. After throwing herself into an oversized leather chair, she sighed in contentment. How was she supposed to get to reading when the chairs were so damn comfortable?

Hermione perused the walls of the library, looking for any interesting books. Her hand trailed across ancient tomes, advanced spellbooks, books that expounded the Dark Arts, and classic Muggle literature. She was surprised at the latter, and did not think that the Malfoys were connoisseurs of Muggle philosophy. She shrugged and pulled out a title by Jane Austen. However interesting wizarding books were to her, she still loved Muggle literature.

She sunk back into her comfortable chair, and lost herself in the romantic novel.

--

Draco glided up the steps into the grand Atrium that housed the Ministry of Magic, and all of its bureaucratic messes. He absolutely hated the telephone booth entrance and thought he should complain. However, he had a different purpose here.

He walked purposefully over to a chatty receptionist, and glared down at her. Her head, adorned with shocking purple hair, tilted up to regard him in annoyance.

"Yessss?" She popped her gum and stopped chatting with her coworker; Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to request a meeting with Scrimgeour." Draco said this a matter-of-factly, ignoring that the stupid chit's gum had fallen out of her mouth.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but you cannot simply ask for a meeting with the Minister of Magic without just cause." The witch turned back to her friend and began giggling anew, causing Draco's blood to boil.

He slammed his fist down on the witch's desk, grinding out his reason for requesting council with Scrimgeour.

"Granger? Granger is dead, Mr. Malfoy," she said as if she had seen the girl's body.

"Oh really? And tell me why they have not given her an Order of Merlin posthumously then? Or why her body has not been recovered? Or why no Death Eaters claimed responsibility for her death? Or why she is in my BLOODY MANOR waiting for my return?" Draco looked smug at the shocked witch, glad that he had gotten his point across.

"Ahem... yes... he will see you know... tenth f-floor... Good day..." The receptionist fixed her hair and sheepishly sunk down in her chair when Draco swept across the atrium before glaring daggers at her.

--

After his meeting with the equally sheepish Minister of Magic, Draco apparated back to the Manor to find Hermione asleep in the library. Although she looked so much healthier, the trek through the Manor must have exhausted her. He closed her book, noting the title and what page she was on before lifting her up into his strong chest. He smiled when he heard her murmur his name in a dreamlike voice. He nodded appraisingly at the outfit that he had chosen for her. She looked very...good.

He took Hermione to her room and gently laid her on her bed, slipping off her sandals before covering her up with the plush blankets. He kissed her forehead and retreated, going to the kitchens to have lunch made for her. She would need her strength because he was planning on owling her friends and telling them of the latest events.

Draco wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Owling her friends telling them that he had Hermione Granger couldn't blow over very well. Also, telling her friends that she had been homeless this whole time wouldn't take well either. He sighed and walked back up to her room to give her her lunch.

"Hermione, wake up," Draco gently nudged her shoulder. "I brought a sandwich for you if you're hungry." She said something in gibberish and gladly accepted the food; she wasn't used to eating so much!

"How was the meeting with the Minister, Draco?" Hermione said while nibbling on her turkey sandwich. She thought that she ought to tell him that she didn't go shopping with his money, but decided to pipe down about that.

"The babbling fool is a joke. I told him about the predicament but I doubt that he saw anything wrong with not giving you a medal. Bloody fool."

The sat together quietly, Hermione absentmindedly looking out the window while Draco played with one of her hands.

"Hermione... I'm going to contact your friends today. Would you like that?" Draco timidly asked her, not knowing what she would say. However, Hermione beamed at him and clutched him to her desperately, trying to show him how happy that would make her.

"Yes!! I can't wait to see them! Are you going to bring them here? What will they say? Are they married? Do they have kids? Will they recognize me? Do --"

"Hermione, enough! I'm sure that everything will go well. I'm not really sure about what those dunderheads have been doing all the while you've been missing, but I dug up some old newspaper stories about them if you would like to read them." Draco laid out the Daily Prophet clippings in front of her, then took a bite of her sandwich.

While he had been looking for stories about Hermione, Draco had also searched for any news about the "Golden Trio minus one," the Order of the Phoenix, and any personal stories that Rita Skeeter might have written about her friends. He figured that Hermione should know what they have been doing this whole time and whether they're worth her time.

Hermione gleefully thumbed through the stack of newsprint, becoming more and more crestfallen with every page that she turned.

"Oh... Harry married Ginny! That's wonderful!" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and Draco knew that she was putting up a facade. "And Ron with Padma Patil! Amazing!" Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears and Draco became alarmed. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

"This whole time... Their lives have just moved on without me haven't they..." Hermione sniffled and the forgotten Daily Prophet stories fluttered to the ground.

"Hermione I'm sure that they searched very hard for you..." Draco knew it wasn't true. By the looks of these stories, her friends had pretty much moved on without her. Why had Hermione Granger become an afterthought in the Wizarding world? Why was every witch and wizard clambering for their 15 minutes of fame while true heroes like Hermione had to fall by the wayside?

"No, they didn't. Why has everyone forgotten about me? What have I done so wrong?" Hermione sobbed, even more confused. It didn't help that she didn't even know who was alive or dead, who had married or had children, or who actually KNEW who she was or not!

"Draco, tell me everything that I have missed. We can still contact my friends... but I doubt it will be a very happy reunion."

Draco nodded firmly and grasped her hand, spending the rest of the afternoon with her while she was in distress.

For the next couple of days, Draco would fill her in on what had happened while she was defected from the Wizarding world. Every afternoon he would bring her a cup of tea and settle into the story where he had left off before, weaving a tangled web of intrigue for Hermione to follow.

She had learned that Severus Snape was still alive and well, and frequented Malfoy Manor often. She had learned that it did not take much to depose the Dark Lord once he came to power. She also learned that there was still a manhunt for former Death Eaters, but Draco protected the ones that were loyal to him and who had rescinded the ways of Voldemort.

After every "storytime" afternoon, Hermione would take a nap and Draco would go about his business taking care of Malfoy enterprises. They settled into this routine quite easily, and began to enjoy each others company immensely.

--

Well, what do you think?

Harry, Ron, and Ginny can't be that mean can they? Just wait and find out! I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can. :)

Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Heroe Sin Amistad**

**By: Flutter of Feathers**

She pouted when Draco had not come to her room for their little "storytime." This was one week after Draco decided it was best for her to know all that went on during the part of the war that she had missed. Hermione loved this time with Draco because not only did she get to garner these tidbits of information, but she was allowed to have some private time with Draco too.

He had begun to grow on her.

With the absence of his usually ubiquitous arrogance, Hermione felt like she could relax around him and not always have to rack her brain for witty retorts. It was fun to just talk with him for once since their school years were filled with insults, fights, and detentions.

Hermione was in her room, patiently waiting for Draco to come with her tea and another piece of the story. She wanted to know how exactly the Dark Lord was deposed by Draco and her "friends," but that was the part that he had not finished yet.

She angrily huffed from her soft bed, and decided to spend the day in the library instead. At least she'd have something to do while Draco flaked on her. Making the journey to the library was not as taxing as it used to be and Hermione now found that she could walk down the lengthy corridor without having to catch her breath at the end. Her legs were much stronger, although not in the shape that they once were.

'I have to ask Draco where I can get some exercise...' She looked disdainfully at her bare, thin legs that were topped with dark khaki shorts. 'Until then maybe I should wear slacks...'

Her hips had also started to fill out again and return to their usual curviness. She was so grateful for the food and hospitality and she was already seeing the results. Pretty soon she would be back to health and be able to reenter the Wizarding world with dignity. She would have only Draco to thank for that.

After picking out a book on Arithmancy, Hermione settled into a comfortable loveseat and perched her book on her belly, allowing her legs to splay out. She was in the epitome of comfort. Hermione allowed the hours to slip by as she flipped page after page, not even looking up when a house elf would bring her a drink or lunch.

Afraid that she would finish the book in a day, she set it down and decided to see if Draco was around. Although she had wanted to avoid him because he had forgotten about their afternoon routine, she was becoming bored. A couple of times he had told her that she could go shopping, go out to eat, go to Muggle London, go to the cinema, or do anything that women like to do and he would pay for it. However, she still felt that she didn't want to owe him anything. He had already opened his home and his arms to her, and for that she was eternally grateful.

Hermione made her away down into the grand entryway of the Manor, admiring the portraits of Draco with his parents. There were many other portraits of people adorned with the characteristic Malfoy blond hair, but she wasn't that interested because she didn't know who they were. There was also a beautiful painting of the young Black sisters, although it was quite hidden because Andromeda was in it.

However, the sisters looked quite content with each other when they were younger and it made Hermione smile. The stark contrast between Narcissa's golden hair and Bellatrix's black locks was astounding and Hermione admired their beauty. Hermione mused that a young Narcissa looked exactly like a young Draco, while Lucius' features were far too harsh to compare to that of his son's.

In the center of the entryway was a huge painting of Draco, and Hermione guessed that it was only a year old. He had lost the sinister sneer that marred his face for most of his school years and his hair was no longer harshly slicked back. Yes, this was the countenance of the present Draco that she had become friends with.

Would he think that they were friends as well?

The young man in the portrait winked at Hermione and adjusted his clothes, brushing off some imaginary dust from his robes. Hermione giggled. This was a very accurate depiction of him.

Hermione walked around some more, knocking on doors to check if Draco was around. The house elves scuttled around too quickly for her to stop them and ask if they knew where their master was, so she shrugged and continued to explore.

Towards the back of the house Hermione found another door that she opened slightly.

"Draco? Are you in here?" Hermione said quietly.

She figured that this was his study as it was positively full with books and had a mahogany desk in the middle of it. His Head Boy badge was on the wall, framed, with other mementos from Hogwarts. Hermione didn't realize that Draco was the sentimental type and didn't think that such things were important to him.

She found him engrossed in a conversation with a smallish man who cowered at Draco's voice. 'Should I be eavesdropping on this...?' She shrugged and stood next to the door, out of sight.

"I told you that they need to be aware that she is to stay with me! I will not let them interfere with her well-being when I have already made such progress with her." Draco's voice boomed over the peeping of the small man, and Hermione wondered if they were talking about her.

"B-But Master Malfoy, they simply did not listen and they are coming here this instant. They want to bring her back to the Weasley hovel... It's dreadful." The man stuttered out a reply and wrung his hands nervously. The young Malfoy was not happy, which usually meant a lot of yelling and berating for his mistakes. Wordsworth had known Malfoy Sr., Narcissa, Bellatrix, and many other pureblood families. He was sort of an assistant and servant when Draco needed to take care of some business or family affairs and had done the same for his father and mother.

He was well aware of the young woman that Draco had been taking care of, and had heard her name many times. He thought her to be a brave individual and wished her the best, knowing that she was in good hands while in Malfoy Manor. The young Malfoy had diverted Voldemort's attention so that he would not focus on searching for the woman, but Draco did not let anyone else know this information.

"This is just great. Hermione doesn't need this right now; she's in a delicate state. Do they have ANY consideration for her?!" Draco paced back and forth in his study as Hermione peeked from behind the door. She could see that the oriental rug beneath his feet was worn down in one spot from his pacing and she fought the urge to giggle. This was serious.

"Eep!" Hermione was thoroughly surprised when Draco rushed to the door and almost discovered her standing there. She scrambled to the nearby dining area when Draco stormed out of his study in a rage. When he came across her, he stumbled on his words and she did her best to look innocent of any eavesdropping.

"Um... Hermione..." Draco ran his fingers through his hair shakily and looked around the room.

"Yes, Draco? Where were you this afternoon...?" Hermione asked softly. Her eyes softened when she looked upon his face as it conveyed his emotions to her plainly. This was highly unusual for the stoic man, but she dismissed it and allowed him to feel in front of her.

"I had business. Get ready, your dumb friends are coming here for you," he said callously. This rubbed her the wrong away, and she looked away with a hurt expression. She wouldn't let him see that she had become used to his tender side. Was this the true Draco then?

"Why would they do that?" Hermione was confused as this was not what she had hoped for by contacting her friends.

"Because you were so insistent on talking to them, what else?" Draco gruffly replied, grabbing an apple and pulverizing it.

"Excuse me! It was your idea, Draco! What happened to you being nice and wanting to contact them for my sake??" Hermione slammed her hand down on the nearby table, wincing slightly as it stung her palm. Tears sprang to her eyes at Draco's betraying stare.

"You're bipolar!" Hermione stalked out of the room and all but ran up the stairs to her room. She would just leave. He was fucking crazy if he was going to be so nice and then so callous in the next second. She snapped her fingers for a house elf, pleased when Marta apparated in front of her. She was her favorite little elf.

"Marta... I'm in need of a suitcase please." Hermione said quietly, knowing that Draco was running after her. Her hair stood on end as she knew that he was unpredictable when agitated.

"Will you be departing somewhere Miss?" Marta sounded slightly disappointed, and gazed with pity at Hermione's tear-filled eyes.

"You have been wonderful, Marta... But I believe that I have overstayed my welcome as it were." Hermione wrung her hands when she glanced over her shoulder. Draco was absolutely livid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I show you the utmost gratitude and hospitality and this is what you're going to do?" Draco slammed the door to Hermione's room, not realizing that he had smashed her finger in the door jamb in his rage. He was so determined to keep her here that he had lost himself. He wanted everything to be under control as it had been before. Their little routine that they had developed made him smile in the morning, and put a bounce in his step every time he walked to Hermione's room.

What would he do in the manor without her?

"Malfoy!!" Hermione cried out and sunk to her knees, nursing her crushed finger. "Look at what you've done!" She clutched her hand to her chest and recoiled when he reached out for her. Tears spilled out of her eyes and Draco's heart was crushed with a cold feeling. 'You ass,' he thought.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry..." Draco's eyebrows knit together in worry, cursing his stupidity and impulsiveness. He slid his wand out of his pocket and gently took Hermione's hand into his own. Their eyes met. Chocolate-brown looked painfully at guilty grey-blue. She bit her lip at the throbbing pain, whimpering slightly. She started to feel slightly woozy and her forehead crashed into Draco's welcoming embrace.

With a swish of his wand, Draco healed Hermione's finger, and he placed a light kiss upon it. He supposed that it had been broken, so he set the bone before performing the incantation. Hermione cried into his shoulder out of embarrassment, fear, pain, and something else that Draco couldn't quite pick up on.

Dread.

She didn't want to be dragged away by her friends. They didn't know what was best for her. Of course this behavior had started when they were in school when they told her that she studied too much, read too much, didn't party enough, and wasn't girly enough. They couldn't just accept Hermione Granger as is. What you see is what you get.

Draco rubbed her back in small circles, trying to soothe away her sobs. His heart would break every time he heard the heart-wrenching sobs that spilled out of her mouth. His heart yearned for her to regain her composure and catch her breath. He held his breath as she tried honorably to gain control of herself.

She lifted herself off of Draco's shoulder and wiped furiously at her eyes, thoroughly ashamed of herself.

Hermione blushed when she saw Draco looking at her intently, his eyes spelling out his apology. He did not trust his stupid mouth right now due to the crazy things it was spewing not just five minutes ago.

"Thank you..." Hermione peered down at her mended finger. It felt a little stiff, probably from the magic helping the broken bone knit together. She guessed that Draco had performed a cushioning charm on it as a splint mechanism; he would have been an excellent Healer.

"I'm truly sorry Hermione. That was inexcusable." Draco's stoicism replaced his earlier concern and he rose to leave. Hermione grabbed onto his pant leg, inclining her head slightly to signify that he had nothing to worry about. She knew his true behavior came out when he was agitated or frustrated, just as it had when they were younger.

Yes, it was inexcusable but she accepted that Draco would have lapses in his "angelic" self from time-to-time.

Dusting herself off, Hermione quietly slipped into her room for a nap. She allowed the pillowy softness of her bed to envelope and caress her into a dreamless sleep.

--

"WHERE IS SHE, MALFOY?"

Hermione gasped and sprung out of bed at the bellowing voice coming from the entryway. Who the hell would dare disrupt the serenity of the manor?

She became concerned when she didn't hear this offender being apprehended or reprimanded by Draco, and rushed down the corridor, almost tripping a few times. She was trembling slightly at the voice, wondering if Draco was alright.

Hermione gasped and colored at the sight.

"Her-Herm..." Ronald Weasley choked on the girl's name. The girl stood before him at the top of the staircase, serene and omniscient as she has always been. Her small frame was a little thinner than he remembered, but he could only see it in her cheeks and face. Her hands shook, and Hermione swore that they could all see her heart beating frantically inside her body.

"Hermione, go back to your room I can handle this." Draco looked at her knowingly, willing her to go back into safety and away from these idiots. They wanted to take her away from him...!

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood at the threshold of the entryway in front of a door that looked like it had been knocked off of its hinges. Hermione internally cringed at that. Draco Malfoy was opposite them, standing in front of his cocky portrait. His wand was brandished, ready to defend Hermione and the manor.

Hermione crossed her arms at this, and ignored him. She glided down the staircase, feeling like she was having an out-of-body experience. It was Harry and Ron! Right in front of her. She began to choke up and could not stop the tears that hugged her cheeks before they plummed to the floor.

"Harry... R-Ronald..." Hermione laughed through her tears at their shocked faces, but smiled when they instantly softened at their old friend. When Ron rushed forward to envelope Hermione in his large arms, Draco visibly tensed and gritted his teeth. This was NOT happening. What did she think would happen? That they would suddenly care for her then drop her on her ass again? He was livid at her ignorance and their audacity.

"You will step away from her and make your merry way back to your Weasley shack." Draco spat out at the red-headed man who was clutching Hermione to his chest. He didn't seem to hear the blond-haired man, so Draco stepped forward menacingly. He was determined to wrest Hermione from his selfish clutches, but was met with a very solid fist to his left cheek.

"Get the hell away from us Malfoy! We're taking her you useless ferret; who knows why you would want her here!" Harry stood over Draco's incapacitated body, sneering at the young man below him. Hermione tensed at Harry's comment. Why wouldn't Draco want her around? They weren't schoolchildren still.

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed against Ron's arms, struggling against his strength.

Harry had put all of his frustration into that punch. From Day 1 Draco had been a thorn in his side, a monkey on his back, and an evil presence that needed to be ousted. There was no way that he would have Hermione on top of all of the machinations that had been set in motion against the Golden Trio.

Draco kicked Harry's ankles, and smirked while he watched the green-eyed youth crumble to his knees. His glasses became askew and dropped off his face.

"What was that, Potter? I'm up here, or do you not see that?" Draco flipped up to his feet and crushed Harry's glasses beneath his shoe, and kicked them to the side before swiftly kicking him in the stomach.

"RONALD! Let me go this instant!" Hermione kicked and clawed at Ron's arms as he proceeded to drag her out of the manor. He had lifted her up into the air easily due to his immense height, and her cries fell on deaf ears. "Draco!!" Hermione tried to reach for him, but her eyes widened as Harry pulled out a dagger and leapt to his feet.

"Come now, Malfoy. You didn't think that you could cripple me so easily, did you?" Harry's taunting tone faded away as Hermione was dragged out of the entryway and onto the granite path up to the manor. She no longer had sight of what Harry and Draco were about to do.

"You need to get out of here, Hermione. I'll go back for Harry once you're secured." Ron's voice was soft and sweet to Hermione's ears. If she wasn't so frustrated with his man-handling, she would have relished his "Hermione-voice." He had always taken a soft and caring tone with her, soothing her nerves and making her feel loved.

"NO, Ron. I am not leaving here. Draco is trying to take care of me and make sure that I'm healthy before I start my own life again. What don't you understand??"

Ron shook his head before pocketing her wand and putting her into a full body-bind. "You'll thank us later, Hermione."

Hermione fumed at his assuming and patronizing tone, and tackled him with her body. Her wand tumbled out of his pocket and Ron was oblivious to this. He looked shocked at Hermione's audacity, and pushed her off of his body, leaving her immobile on the ground in front of Malfoy Manor. Satisfied that she had been taken care of, Ron turned his back to Hermione and ran back to the Manor to help Harry out with the ferret.

However, Hermione scooted ever-so-close to her fallen wand and picked it up with her teeth. She sputtered as she picked up some pebbles with it, and spat it out in the direction of her awaiting hand.

"Yes!! _Finite Incantatem!_" Hermione feebly pointed her wand toward her legs. She shook out her arms and legs from the body-binding curse that Ron had put on her, and sprinted back to the manor. She had hoped that Draco wasn't too beat up, or worse... Was she too late?

--

Draco's shocked eyes turned into grotesque, pain-filled orbs when he felt the cold steel plunge into his leg. The dagger was harsh and unrelenting as it severed muscle and knicked a bone in Draco's thigh. Breathing heavily, Draco lifted his head up to look into the bright green eyes that mocked him. He sputtered and gasped for air, not believing the pain that he was in. However, he would never in a million years allow Potter to see how the blow had affected him.

His gunmetal eyes held the Harry's gaze, as if daring him to swing at him again. Draco would not go down like this.

Harry roughly seized his blade from Draco's body and watched as the man stumbled back from him, clutching his leg and yelling out in pain. His pant leg was slowly becoming stained with his blood, and it dripped down his leg onto his sock and the floor.

"You BASTARD. Come to play dirty, have we?" Draco faltered and his face began to grow pale as Ron burst through the doorway again. His eyes narrowed when he saw the hunched form of Draco Malfoy glaring daggers, so to speak, at Harry. Ron lunged for him with his wand at his throat and caught Draco off guard. Draco clambered for his wand that was on the floor as he was sent reeling towards the marble underneath him.

Now, this was just unfair.

Ron had him pinned to the ground, his blue eyes threatening to kill the man beneath him. They were blind in their violence, and had not taken into consideration that Hermione had looked much more cared for than they both expected.

To be truthful, they expected the worst. They expected a shell of their former friend. A lifeless skeleton who had endured so much on her own, and who was now being tormented by Malfoy. However, she was not grimy and dirty. She was well-clothed, clean, beautiful, and was returning to health under Malfoy's wing.

However, when they had left the Burrow that afternoon they were determined to inflict some damage on the man who had made their lives a living hell at Hogwarts. This was the ultimate payback; and it was shameful that they attacked a man in his home.

However, all logic and rationality rolled out of the men's brains in the beads of sweat that coated their respective foreheads. They had completely lost it.

Wordsworth made his presence known from the hidden corridor by disarming Ron and rushing to the young Malfoy's side. He was fighting against the pain, but his pale face conveyed that he was fighting an extremely difficult battle.

"Hey, you! Get away from h--" Hermione silenced Harry's yelling by casting _Silencio_ and then knocking him out swiftly with a well-aimed curse.

"Well I say, well done Miss Granger!" Wordsworth complimented the young beauty before him. 'What Draco has said about this girl have been true, although he has been belying her appearance!' The young woman looked prettily flushed and out-of-breath from the adrenaline that was no-doubt coursing through her veins. She had dark curly hair that had been reined in as Wordsworth had heard snippets of pureblood teenage girls commenting about her "mess of hair." Yes, the Miss Granger had certainly grown into her beauty although she needed to gain some weight lost to malnutrition.

"Um...well...yes, thank you." Hermione acknowledged the small man that Draco had yelled at before. She mused that he was some kind of personal assistant. She didn't know that he knew who she was, but she grinned at him as he had Ron immobilized. Satisfied that the two _children_ had been dealt with, Hermione ran to Draco's side when he tried to stand up.

Wordsworth and Hermione helped him to his upstairs chambers, laying him gently on a futon as the bed was too high for them. Although Draco was lean, he was certainly much bigger than the two of them.

Hermione grimaced at the trail of blood that they had left on the luxurious carpet of his room and the outside corridor. 'Oh Draco...' Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes. Well Miss Granger, I do believe that we will require Severus Snape for this one!"

Hermione cringed and smacked her forehead.

--

**What do you think?? Please review! I liked writing this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Once I sat down and committed myself to finishing it, it seemed to just spill out of my mind and into my computer. I'm extremely happy!**

**Please let me know if you'd like to beta-read my chapters as well (I'm prone to minor mistakes that get on my nerves...)**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! I absolutely love it! I'm getting so many people who are putting HSA on their Story Alert or Fav stories and I'm so flattered! But please take the time to drop a review so that I can get some feedback.**

**Don't be afraid to criticize or suggest things because I'm very open with such things and I would not be angry or offended.**

**Thanks again!**

**Chapter 4**

**Heroe Sin Amistad**

**By: Flutter of Feathers**

Severus Snape was floored.

Hermione Granger, the female third of the Golden Trio that had been snuffed out of the Wizarding World, was living and breathing right before his eyes. Draco Malfoy, whom he had just seen a scant two days ago for a cup of coffee in Muggle London, had been stabbed in the leg and was bleeding profusely.

Needless to say, these revelations were unbeknownst to him until this very second when he laid eyes upon his former students.

Wordsworth cleared his throat to get the attention of the dumbstruck Potions Master, who appeared as stoic as ever. To anyone who didn't know him, he would have looked calm and collected, however they all saw his jaw drop just slightly when he apparated upon this scene. This was quite out of character for the snarky man and Hermione, by this simple facial expression, could see that he had been shocked to the core.

"You." Snape gazed pointedly at Hermione, who's head snapped up in attention. "Fetch some pain draughts from the lower levels of the manor. You will find my laboratory there."

'Hello to you too, Professor...' Hermione sniped in her head.

Nevertheless, Hermione obeyed Snape's mellifluous command and sprinted down the stone steps that led to the dank dungeons underneath.

'He always seems to find dungeons wherever he goes.' Hermione mused to herself.

After opening a couple doors, passing by prisoner cells that were long since empty, and scuttling away from rats, Hermione found Snape's laboratory and grabbed a few vials of a light purple liquid. Hermione deposited them in Snape's hand and watched as he tended to his godson. Every now and then he would bark out an order to Wordsworth or Hermione, but he efficiently patched Draco up in roughly 15 minutes with bandages and a few whisks of his wand.

Hermione mused that he knew so much about healing wounds and ailments from his Potions background and from his Death Eater days. One couldn't be too careful when around raving lunatics who followed Voldemort.

Hermione issued a genuine smile of thanks, unwilling to give the snarky man anymore gratitude. Merlin knew that he would throw it back in her face and say something about her being a "silly little girl."

However, Snape nodded in kind and turned on his heel to leave after making sure that Draco was comfortable. Although he was quiet and stoic, Hermione knew that Draco was close to Snape and he was protective of him although he rarely showed it. In Snape's eyes, Draco ascended to everything that Lucius could not be. He was both book smart, but could also wield his wand with deadly force. While Lucius blindly followed Voldemort, Draco came to his own conclusions about the world and set out to do whatever he wanted to do.

With another nod to Wordsworth, Snape apparated back to his manor and left Hermione in the room with Draco. She brushed back his hair and gently laid her hand on his much larger one. Although he was very formidable when he was conscious, right now he looked like he needed protection and care. Because of this, Hermione fell asleep in the cushy chair next to his bed. She unknowingly kept her soft hand on his for the whole of the night, which caused Draco to smile slightly in his sleep.

--

Marta clucked when she entered Draco's chamber, seeing the Miss Granger so disheveled and uncomfortable. The small house elf waved her hands in front of her, causing Hermione to disappear back into her own bed without even waking up. Marta then levitated Draco's breakfast to him, pleased to see his bleary eyes this morning.

"Marta was worried that she would not see Master look at her this morning." The small house elf sheepishly stated.

"Thank you, Marta. I am feeling much better than before." Draco looked at the large breakfast and dismissed her, wondereing where Hermione had gone to. He felt her presence next to her the entire night, and even woke up briefly to see her curled up on a nearby chair. However, he couldnt call out to her as he again fell asleep.

'Bloody Weasel and Potter.' Draco gingerly lifted the covers up to look at his leg, satisfied that it was almost healed. Snape's ministrations and potions had done the trick, and he summoned an owl to scribble out a note of thanks to his godfather. He was also very grateful to Hermione for her help. Although he had gradually lost consciousness after Snape arrived, he was aware of his godfather ordering Hermione around to help. Hermione was probably livid that Snape was being so demanding, but Draco knew that she kept quiet for his sake.

After finishing his breakfast, Draco was fit to walk to Hermione's room and tapped lightly on her door. She didn't answer. He pressed his ear to it and strained to hear if she was awake. However, he heard nothing and smiled to himself. She was probably exhausted from yesterday's chaos. He decided to let himself in all the same. When the door creaked open, he jumped as Hermione was very much awake but very much in a state of undress.

"DRACO GET OUT!!"

Hermione grabbed the nearest shirt and used it to cover herself up to the best of her ability before bending down and throwing a show and him. She was absolutely livid that Draco would peep in at her like that, she was embarrassed that he had seen her pasty skin and untoned form.

'Ugh, just great! This is just what I need after what happened yesterday.'

Hermione had been changing into different clothes since she had woken up in the same ones from yesterday. They were still stained with Draco's blood and dirty from when Ron stupidly left her on the ground.

Hermione scrambled to get behind something as Draco sputtered and then slammed the door. Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears when she saw Draco's eyes widen in shock and probably disgust; this was a blow to her feminine vanity and her self-esteem.

--

Draco screwed his eyes shut, and slammed the door...but to no avail. The image of Hermione's surprised face was ingrained into his eyeballs as he tried to think of non-sexual things fervently.

'Ehh... Voldemort's face... House elves having sex... DUMBLEDORE.'

It was no use. The image was like a loop in Draco's brain that, for the life of him, he could not stop. Hermione had been standing in her bra and panties, facing away from him. He could make out the gentle curve of her bottom that was hidden from him by pretty pink panties, and the backs of her slender thighs and calves. Her legs tapered into dainty ankles and feet.

When she heard him come in Hermione turned towards him in surprise, allowing him to see the smoothness of her skin before she covered up and threw a shoe at the door. The curves of her small breasts were held back by a lacy bra, and sat atop a smooth tummy and curved hips. Her cheeks had instantly colored a pretty rouge, and her eyebrows knitted together in embarrassment.

He breathed heavily and leaned against the door, brushing his hand through his hair and retreating down the corridor lest she step out of her room and discover him sitting outside of it. How would he face her again? How embarrassing for the both of them.

Clearing his throat, Draco retired to his study to rest his leg and deal with Malfoy business affairs. He didn't see Hermione until dinner, although he had longed to see her face and apologize. At the dinner table, they sat at opposite ends of the expansive dining area. This caused Draco to wince inwardly as Hermione treated him with coldness. When he greeted her, she nodded her head and said "hello," but didn't look at him longer than she had to.

The half-hour that they spent eating was spent in awkward silence. Draco looked longingly and guiltily across the table, while Hermione would grimace and stare down at her plate of food. She mostly pushed it around, not getting over that he was probably disgusted with her.

When she was finished with dinner, she stood up abruptly and turned on her heel to go back up the stairs, fed up with this shame. Draco mused that she was going to close herself in the library after that debacle, but he too got up and sprinted after her.

"Hermione wait!" Draco's longer legs allowed him to catch up to her, and he gently grasped her arm to prevent her from running away. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I thought you were sleeping...I...um...knocked and you didn't answer." He cleared his throat. Draco was digging himself into a hole as he knew her aversion to having him in her bedroom. After she had awoken him curled around her that one morning, Draco kept his distance unless he was invited to see her.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you in my room while I'm sleeping. Aren't I entitled to some privacy while I stay here?" Hermione spat this out at him, not wishing to be so harsh because he _was_ being so generous with her. However, she was angry at his assumption that he could barge in whenever he wanted to.

Why had he felt the need to let himself in, anyways? Draco thought to himself.

"Did you see anything?" Hermione looked into his eyes and glared, self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest and fiddling with her clothes.

Draco swallowed.

"No." He looked away as thoughts of her supple, unclothed body jumped out to the front of his mind. She looked at him questioningly, then went into the library. She was determined to ignore him.

"Hermione, I'm truly sorry..." Draco was going to tell her that he could move his room elsewhere in the Manor if she wanted, but was interrupted. "That's okay, I just didn't know that I would have to ward my door in your own household, Malfoy." Hermione was extremely cold to him before turning back to the book that she had left on the table. Flipping to the dog-eared page, she didn't look at him and simply sat down to continue reading where she had left off.

'Hm...I wonder who she learned to be so stoic from,' Draco sarcastically thought.

"Look, I want to make it up to you. What can I do?" Draco sat down on the loveseat next to her, much to Hermione's annoyance. Hermione scooted away and hid her face with her book. She didn't want him to see that he had caused her to blush. No one had seen her in such a state of undress, and his kindness was causing her to let up on her resolve to be snarky to him.

He gently took the book away from her, causing her to protest. Draco placed a finger in the air, instantly silencing her, before saying that the Malfoy grounds were very beautiful this time of year.

"My mother loved them, you know. I hadn't told you because you've been recovering. I wanted to take you when you were strong enough, and I guess there is no time like the present." Draco's blue-grey eyes bored into Hermione's. Although he was nervous about asking her to go on a little picnic with him, he was still intimidating to Hermione and had not lost his edge. He had always held a bit of mystery and omniscience behind those eyes ever since their years at Hogwarts.

"I want to go on a picnic tomorrow. Would you like that?" Draco's gaze softened when Hermione grinned and nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Draco smiled back, and picked out a book for himself. They quietly read until Hermione fell asleep on his lap, Draco being perfectly content to just leave her there while he enjoyed his book.

--

**Kind of a short chapter, I hope it's alright. Please tell me if I make a lot of grammar/spelling errors as it's hard to catch when proofreading. I usually skip over mistakes because I know what I wrote and the errors never jump out at me. However, I know how frustrating it is to read a grammatically incorrect fanfiction!!**

**Love! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long and I've abandoned my story… again! I've just reread all of my chapters and went on a serious brainstorming spree. Thank you for reading!**

While ambling over the expansive grounds that made up the Malfoy's property, Draco snuck glances at his female companion and inwardly smiled. Hermione was now sporting a healthy glow, and had gained back some weight. Her hair was no longer limp and lifeless, but started to attain its original bounciness and shine. She walked with purpose, rather than scuttling nervously as she had when he first saw her depressing state in Muggle London.

Her cheeks grew pink and rosy with exertion, and he deftly grabbed her hand to lead her to their picnic spot.

"Just a little bit farther, I promise." Draco looked at her, his eyes smiling. She grinned back and continued to stroll with him.

Hermione took in the beauty of the Malfoy grounds and was not at all surprised that Narcissa had been so taken with them. Lazy hills covered in green grass sprawled out and reached towards what she guessed was an apple orchard; a brick path lead the way to an elaborate flower garden. The garden had so many blooms whose names escaped even her knowledge, and she stared in awe at their beauty. Their bright reds, purples, and yellows shined against the slightly overcast English afternoon, and she made a mental note that it would be lovely to spend time exploring the Malfoy's property.

"Was that your mother's garden?" Hermione pointed towards the abundance of flowers over the hill.

"Yes… a rare treasure from Lucius." Draco heard her gasp and chuckled to himself. Yes, his father's rare kindnesses were quite unexpected; such was this particular gift to his mother. "I know, it's strange. But she really did love her gardens so I suppose he did something right." Draco shrugged.

They came upon a grassy hill that was surrounded by trees, and Draco gestured grandly to their surroundings. "And here we are! My very own picnic spot." He hurriedly spread out a blanket and unpacked the finger foods that the house elves had so dutifully packed for them. Hermione giggled, "Wow, so spoiled! Your very own personal picnic locale… I must say I'm quite jealous."

"Don't be too jealous, my dear. 'Tis but a trifle!" Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm for being cheeky and he chuckled deeply. He found that it was incredibly easy for him to let loose with this girl, who had all but stressed him out in school.

"Am I really to be on the receiving end of such abuse after bringing you to such a beautiful location?" Draco feigned a glare in Hermione's direction and she appeared deeply apologetic. He even ran his fingers through his hair, as was customary when he was stressed out or upset by something. Hermione made a note that he was very good at acting like the usual, snobby Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco!" She started dramatically. "Whatever could I do to make it up to you?" She brought her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"I could think of a few things; but maybe we could start with having you cease such terrible acting..." Draco stifled a grin as Hermione shot a glare in his direction, then leapt up when Hermione tried to slap him again. "Ah-ah!" He teased, "Going to have to be faster than that, Hermione!" Draco then took off in a sprint as Hermione jumped up from the picnic blanket and gave chase.

"You'll be sorry, Malfoy!!" Forgetting that she was a powerful witch with a very useful wand, Hermione bounded after him as fast as her legs would allow. She was ecstatic to finally get some exercise after her ordeal and she couldn't help but let out a stress-free laugh. "Just wait until I catch up to you!" she called after him.

Malfoy let out a sound of disbelief, "Snowball's chance in hell, Granger! That's all you've got!"

Just then, Draco quickly changed direction so fast that Hermione couldn't register it in time. He came sprinting up to her and she playfully screamed and balled herself up, bracing for impact. He ran at her full speed before lifintg her up in his powerful arms. He ran back to their picnic area, grinning as she both squealed and laughed at his sudden assault. Her hair blew behind her and her tinkling laughter filled the air around them. Draco was able to catch her sweet scent, and enjoy the feeling of her soft body in his arms. It was something, he thought to himself, that he could get used to.

She had only been with him for nearly a month and they were already growing comfortable with one another in a way that neither party thought was feasible. Draco offered her comfort, support, and luxury while Hermione offered a happy spark to his previously dreary life. Hermione put a bounce in his step. Hermione allowed his face to light up in happiness. Hermione was a complement to his material grandeur and endless supply of money; she was a jewel in her own right.

It was about time he found her, too, he feared he would get wrinkles due to his habit of scowling at everything.

When they reached the picnic area again, Draco gently set Hermione down and flopped onto the blanket, drained. "Merlin, Hermione, you could lay off the sweets or something…" Draco feigned exhaustion while Hermione huffed and explained that maybe he shouldn't be quite so scrawny, effeminate, and wimpy. They both laughed, and Hermione stifled a gasp when she looked into Draco's glittering eyes.

"What is it?" Draco grinned at Hermione's dumbfounded look.

"Erm… nothing… you… just…" Hermione looked away, suddenly feeling bashful and blushing yet again. Raising an eyebrow, Draco scooted closer until their shoulders brushed. "Cmon, you can tell me…" The air around them seemed to change as Draco's demeanor became flirty and Hermione was instantly embarrassed. It cackled with electricity bore from their physical tension and attraction.

"It's nothing. It's embarrassing."

"Well, which is it? Is it nothing, or is it embarrassing?" Draco smirked at her discomfort, and scooted towards her even more.

Hermione sighed at the warmth of Draco's shoulder pressed against her own, and the feeling of her bare arm pressed against his; however, Draco took this to be a sigh of annoyance and backed off a bit. "Sorry, nevermind. If it's that embarrassing you don't have to tell me." He went back to busying himself by getting out some snacks for Hermione.

Hermione sputtered and clasped his arm in hers to prevent him from moving away. "It's just, I thought your eyes look especially beautiful right now." Well, that was lame. Hermione mentally smacked herself.

Eyes widening, Draco took in Hermione's rosy cheeks and the manner in which she wrung her bottom lip in nervousness. He scooted closer to her, never breaking eye contact. His hand came to gently rest upon hers, warming it against the slightly chilly afternoon.

As Hermione's lips parted in an unasked question, Draco's lips sealed her them in an innocent kiss that made her cheeks flare and her body tense up. This was by no means her first kiss, but it had been sweet enough to send her head spinning. Her thoughts oozed out of her consciousness and all she knew at that moment was Draco. Draco's soft breath upon her face. Draco's long fingers entwined with her own. Draco's soft lips coaxing her to open up to him. Coaxing her to respond.

Oh, right. Respond. Respond!!

Hermione shyly scooted towards him and rested her palm against his cheek. Sensing that this was okay, she snaked her arm up so she could knit her fingers into his silky silver-blond locks. Never breaking their kiss, Hermione shyly moved her lips against his own and pressed herself against his warm frame.

Hermione bit back a moan as Draco also allowed his hands to explore. He lightly pushed her shoulders onto the blanket below them, smirking against her lips as she gasped and flushed deeply. Hermione yielded easily as her nerves were being drowned out by the pleasure of his lips upon her own.

Crawling on top of her ever so carefully and gently, Draco allowed his hand to rest upon the curve of her hip while his other fisted into her soft hair. Their lips parted marginally so Draco could gaze into her glazed chocolate eyes and smirk at her state of complete wonderment. Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips swollen. She tugged at her bottom lip again, and tried to pull his shoulders down so she could again capture his soft lips. However, Draco went for the juncture of her neck and shoulder instead. Kissing softly, he smirked against her skin as she let out the softest of moans, a moan that she had not been able to suppress. It was music to Draco's ears.

He relented his assault and grinned when she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Thank you for telling me that, Hermione."

Gently, Draco lifted her into a seated position and continued to chuckle at the dazed look in her eye. It was an "Earth to Hermione…" moment, but Draco decided not to ruin it with childish humor. He again entwined his fingers with hers and found himself at a loss for words.

They finished their picnic in silence, exchanging small grins every now and then. However, both of their thoughts swirled with what had just transpired. Should Draco apologize for being so forward? Should Hermione ask what all of this meant? Both refrained from speech, and continued to take comfort in their closeness and the serenity of their surroundings.

While they walked back to the Manor, Hermione caught Draco's free hand in her own while his other toted their picnic basket.

"Draco, are you… are we…" Hermione looked down at their clasped hands and blushed slightly. "Are you attracted to me?" Hermione all but whispered her embarrassing question, not knowing how to broach the subject. Her only experience with men, if they could be called men, was with Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley. Both were entirely too eager and horny for the delicateness that Draco had just displayed, and thus she was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do in this situation. For the first time, Hermione cursed her bookish qualities and wished that she had had more time to explore the opposite sex.

"Attracted?" Draco questioned. Hermione's face was suddenly crestfallen as she thought that he was poking fun at her again. So much for that.

"I wouldn't just stop at attracted, Hermione." Draco's eyes pierced her own and she blushed deeply at his comment. Again the air took on the tension that was between them and Hermione forced herself to look away from his placid face.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked sheepishly. She hid her happiness as Draco hid behind his stoicism.

"It means the possible start of a relationship. If that would be agreeable to you…" Draco again glanced in her direction and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It had the desired effect as her nerves left her, effectively draining her anxiety. She smiled brightly at him. "Of course. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me… I'm eternally grateful for your kindness. I can't help but notice how much you've changed since our school days…"

"Guess this means you're stuck with me." Draco winked at her.

"Oh well, I'll make do with the circumstances…" Hermione joked back and nudged him with an elbow. His arm came to rest across her shoulders, and he drew her into an embrace.

**Ahh…!! So cute, what do you think?! Please review! I would love it! Hugs and kisses, muah muah! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so flattered at all of the story alerts, but I'd really enjoy some reviews please! Is the relationship between Hermione and Draco progressing too fast? Should Hermione be worried more about her and Draco or the deteriorating relationship with her friends?**

**Disconected – Ah yes, I definitely didn't write Harry or Ron to be liked in this story! I dislike them as well, but in other stories I adore them. I figured that Ron would be very upset and jump to the conclusion that Draco is holding Hermione "captive," while Harry would be emotional from seeing his friend again. Thanks for your review; I hope I haven't turned you off to this story! ******

**Warning: Some slight mischievousness on my part. Rated a "Lite M." I'll block it off with "***".**

Draco found himself having the most delicious dream, although he of course wasn't aware that it was a dream. He sighed deeply in his sleep out of ultimate comfort and joy in what was transpiring in his mind.

******

Draco pressed himself into the soft, feminine body of the woman lying below him and was met with a moan. He buried his face into her soft curls, and moaned deeply as she friskily ground her hips into his own. He wondered why things were skipping by so quickly; usually he liked to take his time with women. One second he was palming her breast and sucking on the delicate skin of her neck, the next he was completely sheathed inside of her warmth. Her soft mewls of pleasure caressed his ears and sent him over the edge.

****** (all done!) ;)

Draco sat up abruptly, realizing that he was in fact in an armchair instead of a luxurious bed with a beautiful woman. He realized that he had been dreaming, and rolled his eyes at his ultimate disappointment.

'What was that all about…' Draco thought.

He slapped his palm against his forehead and groaned out of frustration. Several house elves scuttled by, unperturbed by their master moaning in his sleep and clutching the arms of his chair. He looked to a nearby clock on the wall of his study and deemed that he had taken a long enough nap. Rising, he snapped his fingers and watched as several house elves apparated into his study.

"Right. Well, I'd appreciate some assistance in renovating the old laboratories in the basement." Draco thought that Hermione would be delighted to do something intellectual and he also knew that she had wanted to study Potions in university. He became wistful as he thought that she would have made a brilliant Potions master—perhaps even rivaling Severus Snape.

"The floors, worktables, benches, and cauldrons need to be scrubbed; no Scourgify has ever worked on those. Marta," the house elf looked up at him expectantly, "if you could tend the gardens and restock any ingredients, that would be all."

All four house elves disapparated immediately, and Draco smiled to himself. This would be a wonderful surprise. Ever since Harry and Ron had made an unwelcome appearance at the Manor, Draco knew that Hermione wasn't going to get that spark back in her eye by normal means. Sure, he could make her laugh, smile, blush, and lose her words… but Draco could see that her friends' abandonment had taken a toll.

Draco recalled their Hogwarts days, and remembered Hermione being especially close to Ginny Weasley. However, Hermione simply had no one nowadays. He remembered her parents' deaths being in the paper and scowled. If her friends were going to abandon her, then he would be there for her all the same. If she had no living family, then Draco would supplement that with his kindness and generosity.

After tidying up his desk, Draco scribbled out a note to Hermione and banished it to the nightstand of her bedroom. With his jaw set in determination to make her happy once again, he disapparated from Malfoy Manor.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, nestled in Narcissa's garden, Hermione enjoyed her afternoon tea with no company besides the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. She noted that many of the plants and blooms that resided here were ingredients in many wizarding potions. She made a mental note to ask Draco if she could cultivate them, and perhaps store them for use. Her brain felt so unused during her years of living on the streets and shunning human contact. It would feel nice to banish the cobwebs and allow her bookish qualities to shine through once more.

However, one thing that did plague her was Ronald's face as he left her their on the ground, and Harry standing over a bleeding Draco. What had happened to their sweet demeanors since Hogwarts? Were they there to rescue her or did they simply want to inflict damage upon Draco? After all, wasn't he the one who freed them from the presence of Voldemort? What was the meaning behind their vitriol and violence?

Hermione pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, willing the tears to go away for good. Although she couldn't forget about her friends, despite their abandonment, she felt that she should explain her situation, make amends, and then part ways.

It was time for Hermione to dust off her life and begin anew.

'With Draco's help…' Her subconscious tacked on to her train of thought.

She smiled slightly through her tears.

'Yes… with his help.'

Hermione rose and made her way to the Amethyst room, where she could pen a letter to Harry and Ron and address all of her former friends. She picked up a piece of parchment that had been placed on her nightstand and giggled when she saw Draco's familiar handwriting. 'Another note… is he too lazy to come and tell me things in person?'

_Hermione_

_I will be out for a couple of hours to take care of some business matters. I trust you can entertain yourself, and we can sit down for dinner together when I return._

_I've again left Galleons with Marta should you want to go shopping; please use them this time, and think nothing of it._

_I'm counting the minutes until I see you again._

_Yours,_

_Draco _

The last line of the note made her heart leap out of her chest before she settled down and put the note away. She wondered what business matters he had to attend to, but trusted that he would speak of it during dinner.

Pulling out another piece of parchment from a nearby desk, and setting up her quill and ink, Hermione began to write a letter addressed to her friends. She didn't doubt that the Burrow was still the main meeting place for the Weasley's and Potters, and would send it there when she finished.

She felt relieved when no tears came as she penned the bittersweet letter, but realized that this wasn't time for emotion. She was moving on with her life; tying up loose ends so to speak.

Satisfied with her letter, she blew on it to dry, and crisply folded it. Hermione recalled having seen an owlery on the Malfoy grounds when Draco took her out on a picnic, and hoped that Draco wouldn't mind her borrowing an owl to send to the Burrow. She set out towards the owlery, and again was so taken with the beauty of the grounds that she didn't notice a lone figure approaching her.

She started and dropped her folded letter when the figure cleared his throat to draw her attention.

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione clutched her wand in her pocket without even thinking about it, ready to draw it out at a moments notice to incapacitate this stranger. Her years of lacking human contact had left her feeling jumpy and agitated when it came to speaking with people. However, Draco had softened that response by being patient and kind with her.

"Hermione Granger, I was sure that you would recognize me from Hogwarts." The tall figure extended a hand in her direction and she fought the urge to recoil. "I'm Theodore Nott." Hermione shakily grasped her hand in his and absentmindedly noted that he was much bigger than she remembered.

"Ah yes, I remember your name but I can't quite recognize you. You seemed to have grown a lot since the last time I've seen you." Hermione nervously regarded the tall man in front of her. He had black, messy hair that sat upon his head and seemed to move whichever way it wanted. His hazel eyes were both piercing in color, but gentle as they regarded Hermione. His face was more masculine than she remembered as a strong jaw replaced his soft youthfulness. His pale skin stood out against his dark features, and Hermione found him to be quite dashing.

"You have changed as well, Miss Granger. Tell me, is Draco around?" Theodore looked around him, noting that Hermione was alone on the Malfoy grounds. "And how did you come to be here?" He asked inquisitively, keeping his voice from sounding questioning and harsh.

Hermione relaxed immensely. This was one of Draco's friends.

"No, I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment but he did say he'd be back by dinner… As for your second question," she fidgeted, "Draco has been caring for me ever since he found me in Muggle London."

Theodore regarded her carefully, seeing that she was neither lying nor telling the entire truth. "You seemed to have fell off the face of the Earth the last time I checked." Theodore chuckled and motioned for her to walk with him. Hermione picked up her letter and smiled slightly at him, unnerved that she was walking in the presence of a former Death Eater and Slytherin classmate.

"Where were you off to before I startled you?" Theodore asked.

Hermione placed the letter into her coat pocket, and wondered if she should tell Theodore about her estranged friends and Draco's reason for taking her under his wing. She decided not to; she didn't know if Theodore was even someone who Draco trusted after all.

"I need to deliver a letter, that's all. I saw an owlery on the grounds when I was last out here."

"I see. I've been there before, I could apparate us there if you'd like." Theodore stopped and looked at her face with those same gentle hazel eyes.

"Erm… sure, that would be fine." Hermione nodded and placed her hand in his much larger one before feeling the familiar pull of apparation. After picking out one of the "pretty owls," to which Theodore scoffed, Hermione whispered to it that her letter needed to be delivered to the Burrow. After a pause, she also decided that it should wait for a response.

Giving the owl, which had the nametag "Seraphim," a small treat, she then released it outside of the owlery and hoped to Merlin that one of her former friends would respond to her. It would give her the peace of mind that she required to move on with her life.

**Tell me what you think, PUHLEAZE!!! I won't update until I have 5 more reviews! (That makes 11, total.)**

**Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! What diligent reviewers! Thank you so much! As promised, I'm updating ASAP since I'm up to 12 reviews now. Love you guys!**

**Also, thanks for all of the story alerts… they are super flattering! I wish you guys would drop a review so I know how I'm doing. :)**

**What's going to happen to our favorite couple?! What is Theo doing in my story?!!?!? READ TO FIND OUT!**

"Erm… Theodore would you like to wait inside the Manor until Draco returns?" Hermione glanced at her silent companion as they strolled out of the owlery. She found herself to be as much a resident of the Manor as Draco was; Draco allowed her everything the Manor offered: the large kitchens, extensive library, beautiful gardens, astronomy room, and much much more. Hermione knew that she still had some exploring to do, but seeing as it was _Malfoy _Manor, she was still a bit apprehensive about strolling its hallways.

"Certainly, that would be fine."

Hermione nodded, and continued to walk with him.

"And Hermione?" She looked up at him inquisitively. "You can call me Theo, if you'd like."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and wondered what he needed to see Draco for. Theo and Draco seemed like complete opposites; how did they ever get around to being friends? It seemed like every Slytherin was friends with every other Slytherin. Hermione wrinkled her nose; evil slimey ferrets traveled in packs. She almost laughed that she referred to Draco as an evil ferret once again, knowing full well that his personality had evolved from its former… rodent-ness.

Upon reaching the Manor, Hermione kindly asked one of the house elves to put tea out in the library. She noticed Theo wrinkle his nose up when they walked inside, and wondered why he would be repulsed by the beauty and comfort of the Manor. Although she didn't feel quite comfortable here yet, she knew that it was decorated with the utmost style and luxury.

She joined Theo in the library, musing about when Draco would get home. After picking up a large book that looked to be about a thousand pages, Hermione slumped into a chair and watched as the tall man skimmed through the bookshelves.

"I'm sure I can entertain myself in the Malfoy library, Hermione. You don't have to stay with me." Theo softly said as he looked for a book to read. Hermione was already curled up on an oversized chair with a novel that she hadn't quite finished yet.

"Oh, don't worry I spend most of my time in here anyways." Hermione smiled at him and pointed to her book.

"Ah, I see… another bookworm such as myself." Her book was quite ridiculously big in her small hands. "I saw you quite often in the Hogwarts library, most likely researching for parchments that weren't due for two weeks. I never quite understood how you obtained those assignments so far in advance." Theo chuckled as Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"I wasn't the most placid student, I suppose. I do believe I was a bit too pushy with getting assignments from professors." She laughed softly at herself when she remembered explaining to her professors that she simply had nothing else to do and _must _get those future assignments.

"Your determination made you an excellent student, Hermione. It shouldn't be something to be ashamed of." Theo's eyes sparkled as he regarded her. "After all, I was the third best student at Hogwarts after you and Draco. I should know what academic zeal feels like."

Ah, a man after her own heart. She looked at him in awe for a couple of moments, and then turned back to her book. Maybe she and Theo could forge a sort of friendship.

"Theo, did you go to university?" Hermione asked. Surely an academic like him would have gone when Voldemort was no longer a threat.

"Unfortunately, no. I put off higher education while Voldemort was a threat and I haven't gotten around to applying or obtaining recommendations from Hogwarts. I fear it might be too late for me." Theo looked down, a slight sense of disappointment being revealed on his stoic face. "I doubt it is too late for you, Hermione. Everyone knows your name; you could do anything you wanted." His hazel eyes sharply regarded her, willing her to respond to his assumption.

Hermione scowled at this; everyone knew her name but obviously no one cared. However, she didn't voice this. "Everyone thinks I'm either dead or still in hiding." Hermione said, satisfied that her voice didn't waver at the thought of her friends.

"Are you not still in hiding?" Theo gestured to the walls around him. "Seems like trading one hiding place for another, wouldn't you say?" Theo's lips were slightly upturned and it made Hermione smile back.

"I suppose you've got a point there."

After a couple minutes of silently reading, Hermione spoke again. "What would you say if I said I'll apply to universities if you do the same?" Her chocolate eyes lit up as she tried to strike a deal with the intelligent man in front of her.

"Hmm…" Theo stroked his chin as he thought of the possibilities of what returning to school might mean for his career. Though his father was a Death Eater, Theo tried to disassociate himself with the Dark Mark on his arm as much as possible, and his reputation was relatively unscathed at the end of Voldemort's reign. Since then he had become a successful sort of magical building contractor, but found his career was stunted due to his lack of further education.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to apply, now would it?"

Hermione beamed at him. "Excellent, let's both apply! I can access my Gringott's account now because no crazy Dark Lords are after me, so I'll actually be able to pay my way through university."

"What would you like to study?" Theo inquired, his pale face completely placid. Hermione found herself drowning into his honey colored eyes before thinking of his question.

After thinking for a couple of moments, Hermione replied, "There is a Muggle chemistry and Wizarding Potions program at a Wizarding Paris-Descartes University… I wanted to go there after Hogwarts. There are some other Potions programs at other universities that interest me as well. What would you hope to study?"

"I'm quite partial to Arithmancy. Paris sounds lovely."

Hermione flashed him another satisfied smile. "That was my second favorite subject at Hogwarts." Theo's lips once again slightly upturned although his eyes showed much amusement to Hermione, and both returned to their books. Although Theo was enigmatic and at times robotic, Hermione found herself enjoying his company.

~*~*~*

When Draco returned home an hour before dinner, he did not expect to hear two voices emanating from the Malfoy library.

"Yes, he always was such a cheater, wasn't he? I knew it!" Hermione laughed fervently as Theo revealed that Malfoy often cheated during Quidditch matches versus Gryffindor.

"Of course he was a bloody good seeker, but I guess he loathed you Gryffindors enough to do that." Theo smiled at the woman across from him, noticing that she had completely forgotten her book. He gave himself a proverbial pat on the back; one had to be quite the conversationalist to make a bookworm lose track of their book. It slipped from her attention and closed shut, but she didn't notice.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Hermione and Theo's heads whipped around to see Draco standing at the entrance of the library.

"Draco! It's dinnertime, already? Time has simply escaped us, hasn't it Theo?" Theo nodded, but looked gravely at Draco. "When I was delivering a letter at your owlery, I met Theo and he's been waiting for you to arrive. I hope you don't mind?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, wondering why the library had suddenly become so tense.

"Of course not, Hermione. The house elves are just now setting up dinner. I will meet you there shortly." Draco caressed the small of her back as she walked by and gave him a curious look. She didn't appreciate being dismissed, but would ask Draco what that was all about later on. Giving a small wave to Theo, Hermione made her way to the dining area.

"By the way, Hermione…" Hermione turned back at the sound of Theo's voice and poked her head into the library. "You were on page three-hundred-and-seventy-four." He winked quickly at her, and she flushed deeply, staring at the forgotten book in her hands.

"Erm… of course, thank you." She exited.

~*~*~*

Quickly shutting the door behind Hermione, Draco turned to Theo and wandlessly muttered a silencing charm on the library. When Theo felt the tinge of magic being cast, he inclined his head at Draco's talent. "Impressive. Still the show off, I presume."

Draco's gaze quickly turned corrosive as his steel eyes turned a shade darker. "What were you doing with Hermione in my home, Nott?" Draco scowled when Theo sneered at him, realizing that he had gotten under his skin.

"She's quite a lovely young lady, is she not?"

Draco huffed in annoyance at Theo's tone; he was one of the purebloods who would become fascinated with anything rare, beautiful, or dangerous and would stop at nothing to own it. Despicable.

"You leave her alone, Nott. She's been through a lot. If she knew the truth about you, she wouldn't hesitate to hex your bollocks off."

"And would she do the same if she knew the truth about you, Malfoy?" Theo said acerbically. Draco could feel his pulse rise as he clenched his fists.

"What do you want?" Draco's deadpan voice belied his anger and irritation with the former Death Eater in front of him.

"Simply to call upon an old friend. I'll Floo in sometime, mate. Maybe I can spend some time with Hermione, eh?" Theo clapped him on the back before disapparating with a pop, leaving Draco in the library alone. He quickly pinched the bridge of his nose then ran his fingers through his hair. What in the hell was Theo doing here? Why did he come back after all of these years?

~*~*~*

"_Now, Draco. You've been given your assssignment. Should I have any doubtsss about your ability to complete it?" A snake-like voice hissed from underneath a dark hood and it caused Draco to shudder in repulsion as he kneeled before the figure. Severus Snape had taught him Occulumency, and he quickly shoved any thoughts that would betray his loyalties to the back of his mind._

"_Of course not, milord. My wand acts in accordance to what my lord desires."_

"_Sssuch loyalty from someone as young as you, Malfoy. You impresssss me jussst as your father does. You will have a higher place amongst my ranksss soon enough." A horrid cough wracked the skinny frame from beneath the Dark Lord's cloak, and he wheezed before Wormtail comforted him with a goblet full of what Draco assumed to be something equally vile as Voldemort._

"_Thank you, milord. Long live Lord Voldemort."_

_After the dark revel was dismissed, Draco collapsed upon his bed, absolutely exhausted from having his mind constantly attacked with Voldemort's advanced Legilimency. However, his mental fortifications did not betray him and the Dark Lord was pleased with him. _

_Father would be pleased with him._

_Although Lucius was a wretched father, he began to see the benefits of neutrality in the great war that was to come. The Malfoy name had already been dragged through the mud in the Wizarding world, their Gringott's accounts were taking a beating from keeping Voldemort alive, and the Malfoy Manor had effectively become Death Eater headquarters._

_Draco couldn't look his mother in the eye anymore as he realized that she was slowly dying of heartbreak. Her lovely gardens were her only sanctuary away from the Death Eaters, and Draco would often find her here with a book or being consoled by his father. Her lovely home, once teeming in beauty and style was becoming a dark, dungeon-like abode for an evil man with whom she did not share the same "philosophy" on blood status._

_Shortly before Draco had received his first assignment as a Death Eater, his mother had passed away quietly in her sleep; she was probably unwilling to continue this life. Draco had never seen his father show any such strong emotion as the day when Narcissa Malfoy had left him; his face twisted up in grief and ultimate sadness as Narcissa's pain was replayed to him over and over again. Though he did not sympathize with his father, he felt as if he had become more human on the day of his loving mother's funeral._

_A firm knock on his door caused Draco to spring up in bed. It was Lucius, no doubt, coming to check up on him after the dark revel. It was customary for Lucius to give Draco a pep-talk about upholding the Malfoy name, however his talks were more lackluster ever since the death of Mother. _

"_Enter."_

_Lucius strode into his son's room with purpose, setting his cane against the wall and shutting the door behind him. After whispering a few wards to keep any eavesdroppers from discovering what they were conversing about, Lucius turned to regard his son. He had matured quickly in the months following his Hogwarts years; Narcissa had become exceptionally proud of her son as he rescinded the ways of the Dark Lord and became a more tolerant wizard. _

"_Draco."_

"_Father."_

"_Are you ready to carry out your assignment?"_

"_Yes, I can accomplish it for the greater good." He paused. "There will be bloodshed, but it is necessary to keep any suspicion away from our family."_

"_Excellent, son. I will be accompanying you, along with Aunt Bellatrix."_

_Lucius leaned to clap his son on the back, a rare show of affection as he was faced with the murder of innocent Muggles all to save face for the Malfoy name. However, if he didn't carry out his assignments, then it would bring their loyalty under suspicion. This would not do if the Malfoys were to work on being neutral in the war._

_After the attack, Draco would send a Patronus to the Order of the Phoenix members, who would be able to round up any straggling Death Eaters who wanted to be entertained with the torture of Muggle civilians. Although tonight he would become a murderer, he hoped that some of his fellow Death Eaters would be sent to Azkaban._

_It was a routine occurrence; some of the lower Death Eaters were none too bright and Voldemort would not suspect any betrayal if some of them were incarcerated._

_Wiping his sweaty palms on his Death Eater robes, Draco grabbed his wand and quickly exited his room._

~*~*~*

Theodore Nott's untimely visit had reawakened repressed memories that were stashed at the back of Draco's mind. He took deep breaths to clear his thoughts, and strode to the dining area to join Hermione. His soul quickly became unburdened as soon as he saw her smiling face, quietly waiting for him so she could begin eating.

"You didn't have to wait for me…" Draco said softly, brushing his hand against hers as he sat down at the table. His blood began to pound when she gasped against the contact and drew her hand away quickly. 'Mm… soft skin…'

"It's no problem. Is Theo not joining us tonight?" Hermione motioned to the empty place setting across from her. When Draco shook his head, a house elf snapped its fingers and the setting disappeared.

"What's wrong? What did he want to see you about?"

"Hermione, Theo is someone that I don't want you to associate with." Draco said, his voice grave. He didn't meet her questioning eyes, and preferred to stare into his bowl of soup.

"What's the reason for that? He was being a perfect gentleman, Draco… You don't have to worry about any improprieties."

"I don't have to worry about that because he knew that I was coming home at any minute; if you were somewhere else then I don't think he would been so _gentlemanly_." Draco spat at her, angrily mashing his spoon into his chowder.

"Is the chowdah not good, Master Draco?" A house elf squeaked.

"It's FINE."

"Draco, what's the matter? Just talk to me!" Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger, not realizing what had made him into a sudden prat.

"Just STAY AWAY from Theodore Nott, Granger!"

Hermione glared at him; he used her last name. It was like they were back at Hogwarts with him barking "Granger this, Granger that" at her again. What a child.

"I do not keep the company of such rotten children."

Hermione stormed off out of the dining room and Draco heard her slam the door approximately 30 seconds later. His brain was officially turned off as he finished his meal in silence and frustration.

**Ahhh…!!! A fight! Oh noes!**

**Why is Theo such a bad guy? Sniffsniff.**

**Why is Draco so riled up? **

**Please review to find out!!! I hope you're enjoying my story :)**

**Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fed up with his childish attitude, Hermione mentally rattled off the reasons why she should _not _be associating with a certain Draco Malfoy. However, most of them were irrational and only traits of his when he was a child at Hogwarts. Left alone to stew in anger, her brain fumed tumultuously about his behavior at dinner and caused her to contemplate leaving Malfoy Manor.

She was healthy now, had access to her Gringott's bank account, and now had incentive to finally apply to and attend the Wizarding Paris-Descartes University. Hermione pondered about her conversation with Theo and couldn't see how any of his behavior would raise red flags. Although he wrinkled his nose upon entering Malfoy Manor, that could have just meant that he and Draco have an inherent dislike for each other.

'Still… this isn't Hogwarts. Draco has gotten past his hatred for me -- what is his beef with Theo?' Hermione turned her thoughts over and over until she slipped into a deep slumber. She clutched a light purple satin pillow to her chest and sat draped over the cushioned chair in her room, completely giving in to her exhaustion. She had no will to finish her dinner, or the book that she had been reading before Draco arrived.

This is where Draco found her, after making sure to knock soundly and strongly before entering her room. Although she made it clear that she wasn't comfortable with Draco being in her room while she slept, he couldn't help himself. Standing above her, he tucked a stray curl away and watched mesmerized as she slept peacefully.

After gently wresting the pillow away from her arms, Draco carried Hermione to his room and laid her on his bed. He quickly divested himself of his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before tucking her in under the blankets and snuggling in behind her. Hearing her sigh of contentment, Draco laced his arms around her small frame and swiftly fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Draco awoke first. He softly kissed the back of Hermione's neck to wake her, hoping she wouldn't be angry about the current arrangement. His hand traced the elegant curve of her waist to her hips, then back up again, silently noting how beautiful it was.

Hermione shifted in his arms, and turned to face him before kissing the tip of his nose.

"You aren't angry, then?" Draco smiled his best charming smile, and leaned in to rub his nose against hers.

"I was going to be, but you've dissolved all of my anger. I really should be annoyed with you!" Hermione exclaimed as her sleep fogged brain allowed her to give in to Draco's comfort. Her voice was still fuzzy from sleep, a trait that Draco found endearing.

"This is quite gorgeous, you know." Draco stated while looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"What is?" Hermione asked. She couldn't see how any part of her could be gorgeous to a man like Draco. She watched absentmindedly as his fingertips traced her curves, and she suddenly became self-conscious and knocked his hand away.

"That is." Draco smiled slightly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're incredibly beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her before she could protest, and deftly shifted their bodies until she was underneath him. "You feel amazing…" He whispered in between kisses, causing Hermione's cheeks to flush and her eyes to light up. Her body was on fire when she was this close to Draco -- it was something she had never experienced before. It was exhilarating.

"Your body is so soft against me…" Draco whispered in her ear, causing Hermione to gasp and turn her head away in embarrassment. Draco found Hermione's innocence to be refreshing after so many women who threw themselves at him. Her innocence made her resist his advances, and shy away from his touch. She hid her body from him, and gave him chaste kisses when he burned with passion for her.

Though he was perfectly content with the pace they were going, Draco knew that when Hermione was ready, he wanted her more than he wanted anything in life.

"I'm sorry, you just turn me on so much. I can't help but touch you." Hermione's face flushed darker as Draco looked into her eyes and whispered to her. He slowly repositioned their bodies so that she laid on top of him, with his arms wrapped securely around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and sighed in contentment.

"This is an amazing way to wake up, Draco." Hermione said with a smile. She allowed her hands to trace his toned abdomen while she was on top of him. She had never gotten to see him shirtless, though he had seen her in her bra and panties beforehand. She sat up and stared down at him, admiring his lean and toned torso. He wasn't overly muscular, and he was not scrawny. He wasn't pudgy, and he also wasn't skinny. His bulk impressed her, but she wasn't intimidated by his body. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you approve, eh?" Draco's cheeky question earned him a slap on the arm. "What it was just a simple question!" He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

--

At breakfast, Hermione decided to tell Draco about her plans to attend university in the coming fall.

"I'm going to apply to various Wizarding schools… I've always wanted a degree in Potions. I figured that since I'm not being hunted now, I can be free to fulfill my goals."

"That's wonderful, Hermione. I always knew you were the type to go to university. Is there one you had in mind?" Draco inquired while buttering up a piece of toast and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks. Well, actually I was thinking about Paris… It's been a dream of mine." Hermione blushed as Draco's eyebrows raised.

"Paris?"

Hermione nodded.

"So, you won't be staying at the Manor then?" Draco tried to hide the disappointment from his voice as Hermione then explained the Muggle chemistry and Potions program offered at the school.

"Theo and I made a pact to both apply to universities since it's a shared dream." Hermione said quietly. She hoped that mentioning Theo wouldn't open up a can of worms. However, if they were going to be a couple then their fights couldn't simply be swept under the rug. She wrung her hands in her lap as Draco pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate, searching for something to say to her.

"Theo?"

Hermione nodded again.

"I thought I told you that wizard was bad news, Hermione…" Draco started gently. He didn't want this to escalate, but Hermione needed to know that he was unsafe.

"I honestly don't see why you have a problem with him, Draco. If this is some childhood grudge that is leftover from our years at Hogwarts then I think you just need to get over it." Hermione said, completely confident in her reasoning about childhood grudges.

"That's NOT it, Hermione. You don't know half of it. The man is a sadist. He makes Death Eater revels look like child's play!"

"I don't believe you, Draco! Stop being jealous that I've made a new friend because that is ALL he is! A friend! I didn't know that you would be like THIS!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down, but she was suddenly infuriated.

"How dare you, Hermione! I'm not jealous, I'm trying to protect you!" Draco slammed his fist on the table, infuriated that she would stoop that low and accuse him of being a jealous child.

Hermione paused, realizing what a stupid argument she was making. She hardly knew the man. If Draco and Theo went back since Hogwarts, then Draco must have some kind of knowledge about Theo's behavior when he _wasn't _being a gentleman. She swallowed.

"I'm… sorry." Hermione said quietly. "You know him better than I do, and I'm grateful that you are protecting me." Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears -- she was incredibly isolated from any other human contact and learning that her new friend was an enemy to Draco was a blow to her social confidence.

Draco rushed to her place at the table and swept her into a hug. "Look I know that you were hoping he would be a good friend. But I'm telling you that you need to avoid him at all costs. I do not trust him, Hermione. Please understand that." Draco held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. He hoped that she saw how sincere he was.

"I understand." Hermione gently kissed him, then turned away towards the library.

Draco's shoulders slumped. He would have to deal with Theo before he became a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, Hermione sent university admissions a quick owl, inquiring about her chances on returning to school. Although she was Hermione Granger, she doubted that they would accept her after she waited this long after her Hogwarts education. Her mind was still as sharp as a tack despite her long stint without human contact or any mental stimulation, and she was up to any test that they would put her through.

Walking back from the Malfoy owlery, she spotted a figure apparate onto the Malfoy grounds before being greeted by Draco and walking inside of the manor.

'Hm, I wonder if that's Theo coming around again.' Hermione pondered. She quickened her pace and waited outside of the glass pane doors until she could see Draco walk into his study. She slipped into the house quietly, and knelt beside his door.

Cursing silently, she realized that Draco would no doubt ward the doors in some complicated fashion if he didn't want Hermione to know what was going on between him and Theo. She didn't want to risk unwarding them and setting off an alarm, so she stalked towards the library and decided she would confront him later.

More than annoyed at her lack of espionage skills, she cracked open a book and turned the possibilities over in her head.

--

"To what do I owe this invitation, Malfoy?" Theo raised his eyebrow inquisitively, knowing full well that Draco had a deep dislike for him.

"Cut the shit, Nott. Hermione told me of your cute little plan to attend university together. I'm not going to warn you again," he paused to breathe deeply, "stay the hell away from her." Draco stepped forward, causing Theo to take a step backwards.

"And you'll do what? She's a lovely witch, Draco. I'd keep my eye out if I were you. I'm probably not the only wizard who would want a chance at that." Theo smirked and folded his arms across his chest, confident that Draco wouldn't try anything in his own home with Hermione there.

Griding his teeth, Draco pushed Theo against one of the bookcases and pulled out his wand, aiming it squarely at his chest.

"Watch it, Nott."

"Ah c'mon Draco, share the wealth with a fellow Slytherin. Merlin knows you're enjoying that petite little witch warming your bed at --"

Theo was cut short as Draco landed a right hook on his jaw, knocking him back against the bookcase and onto the floor. A dozen books crashed around him. Draco quickly lurched him off of the floor by his collar and hoisted him over his desk and onto the floor on the other side. Theo's groans filled the air of the study, but it was still heavily warded. Not a soul could tell what was going on inside those walls.

"You've made a mistake, Draco. I still have support. I still have followers. I don't need to be a Death Eater to know who my allies are." Theo picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. Draco watched as he swiftly exited the manor and slammed the doors behind him.

Sighing deeply, Draco rubbed his knuckles and ran his hands across his face. This was going to get ugly, and he didn't want Hermione to be in the middle of all of it.

"Who was that?" A sweet, feminine voice from his right startled him out of his thought process on how to deal with Theo. "Are you alright?" Hermione came up behind Draco and hugged him tightly. "You look startled."

"I'm fine, just frazzled. It was no one. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Draco brought Hermione around to his front to engulf her in a tight hug. "Did you owl admissions yet?"

Slightly miffed that he suddenly changed the subject, Hermione nodded against his chest. "I'll let you know when I get a reply. I suppose I should start working on Hogwarts recommendations just in case."

"That's my girl." Draco smiled down at her and gave her a swift kiss to her cheek. "I have some business to attend to in the study. I'm sorry that I'll be busy today."

Hermione shook her head and smiled back at him. "No worries, I have some reading I wanted to finish today anyways. Will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course."

Hermione smiled again, and pressed her lips gently against Draco's. She could tell that something had gone wrong, but didn't know how to support him when he was being secretive. She opted for silent affection until he told her what was going on. When that happened, she would be all ears.

"I'll be in the library." Hermione walked off, back to her book, and back to her tumultuous thoughts. Draco turned on his heel and began to floo various wizards across the country, he wanted to know everything that everyone knew on Theodore Nott.


End file.
